Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator's compartment of a work machine, and the work machine.
Description of the Background Art
A forestry machine such as a feller buncher is often operated on a sloping ground. In case that the feller buncher has been tipped over, an emergency escapeway (e.g., a roof escape hatch) other than a door is provided to the operator's compartment (cab) of the feller buncher.
An escapeway from the inside of a vehicular, operator's compartment is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,197. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,197, an opening of the ceiling of the operator's compartment ceiling is opened and closed by a hatch. The hatch is coupled with the operator's compartment by a hinge. When the hatch opens the opening, the hatch is held in a position which is erect relative to the ceiling of the operator's compartment.
An emergency escapeway provided to a work machine is required to be capable of being opened and closed from both the inside and outside of the operator's compartment. Such an emergency escapeway is required to allow a small occupied area to ensure a prescribed opening dimension.